In recent years, a semiconductor device including a transistor has been developed. In such semiconductor devices, there is technology in which a release layer is formed over a glass substrate, a transistor is formed over the release layer, and subsequently the release layer is removed by using etchant such as halogen fluoride (Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 3406727, for example).